


Innocence Forgotten

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Assassination attempts, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Yaoi, murder plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: Under orders Naruto leaves the village to bring Sasuke back, only to return to discover that he is being framed for a serious crime that carries even more serious consequences. Will anyone figure out what's going on before its too late for Naruto?





	1. Chapter 1

Innocence Forgotten   
Chapter 1

“Sasuke, it’s time to come home.” A blonde haired boy whined as he gasped for air. He’d been running after Sasuke for the last week or so and had finally caught up to him. Naruto had been ordered to find Sasuke and bring him back to the Konoha village, the only thing was it hadn’t been ordered by the Hokage, but by the village council instead.

“That village hasn’t been my home since Itachi killed Mother and Father and the rest of our family.” Sasuke, the dark haired teen said, a scowl marring his handsome features.  
“Sakura made me promise that I would bring you home.” Naruto said as he finally caught his breath. “You wouldn’t want to make a liar out of me now would you?” Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care what it makes you, I’m not going back.” Sasuke replied in that moment hating Naruto for all the memories that the blonde boy had brought with him.

“Come on Sasuke, Sakura and I can help you get your revenge. There’s no need to carry that burden alone, not when you have people who want to help you. You don’t have to do everything alone you know.” Naruto pleaded. He had doubted that talking to the stubborn Uchiha would do any good, but the council had made it clear that Sasuke wasn’t to be harmed in anyway, not even so much as a bruise, which left only talking to be done. Sasuke was the most stubborn person that Naruto knew, but still Naruto was determined that things would go back to the way that they used to be, even if he had to drag Sasuke back home to do it.

“Why is it so important that I come back?” Sasuke asked, frowning at the blonde.

“Because I don’t want you to carry this burden alone.” Naruto answered honestly. “I know exactly how that feels and I wouldn’t want my worst enemy to go through that.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed into slits as he remembered how badly the village had treated Naruto.

“You have more of a reason to hate the village then I do.” Sasuke commented. “Why haven’t you left?”

“Because I would be hunted down and killed.” Naruto said darkly, which made Sasuke think that Naruto had at least considered the idea.

“Unlike you I won’t get a second chance. Actually I think the plan was to have you kill me anyways but the council is too stupid to think I would figure it out.” Naruto muttered, a darkness in his eyes that Sasuke could recognize because he carried the same darkness. 

“How do you know that they want to kill you?” Sasuke asked. 

“Why do you think I was sent after you alone?” Naruto asked. “They don’t really believe that I can convince you to come home. In fact they expect me to die at your hands, that way they won’t have to explain their murdering intentions to the Hokage.”  
“You’re okay with that?” Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged. 

“I was hoping to be able to convince you to go back, that way I could make a laughing stock out of them and remind them who they are dealing with.” Naruto said. Sasuke stared at Naruto, why did the council want him back so bad, surely getting rid of Naruto wasn’t their only reason for contacting Sasuke.

“Why do they want me back so bad?” Sasuke wondered. “if they think they can control me they have another thing coming. I can’t be controlled.”

“I’m sure they only want you for breeding purposes.” Naruto joked. “They wouldn’t want to take your freedom from you.”

“And they want you to take yours from you?” Sasuke guessed. Why Sasuke wanted to return to a place like that, he didn’t know. But the idea of Naruto losing his freedom because Naruto didn’t bring Sasuke back with him, bothered Sasuke more than he liked to admit. 

“They aren’t going to throw me in prison?” Sasuke asked.

“Granny wants too.” Naruto admitted. “but I don’t think the council wants her too. As long as you don’t attack the village, I think you should be good.” 

“Fine.” Sasuke said, smirking when Naruto’s mouth dropped open.

“You mean I don’t have to beat any sense into you?” Naruto asked.

“I have the feeling that that wouldn’t go over well for you.” Sasuke replied. He wanted to see what they would do to Naruto while he was around. Would the council really imprison Naruto? And would they really expect Sasuke to kill him?

“It’s no worse than any other plans they are making.” Naruto said. “if they don’t arrest me for hurting you, then they will find another excuse. They just want to be rid of me, it doesn’t matter what I do. They won’t like it.” Naruto didn’t mention that he had plans for dealing with them on his own, well with Tsunade’s help anyhow. He wasn’t going to give up his freedom without a fight.

“Sounds like the council needs to be replaced. They appear to have more power than they should.” Sasuke said and Naruto shrugged. 

“Granny and I have a plan.” Naruto replied. “In the end they will be replaced.”

“What have you and Sakura been doing since I left the village?” Sasuke asked once they had started in the direction of the village.

“Training and trying to bring you back home.” Naruto replied. “Sakura’s become one hell of a medic, she’s become a whole lot stronger.”

“I never would have thought that was possible.” Sasuke said. 

“All she needed was to be able to focus.” Naruto said. “When you left she had no choice but to focus on her training.” Naruto explained. Sasuke snorted he would believe it when he saw it, she had been completely useless three years ago, it would take a major miracle for Sakura to have improved that much.

“Do you always doubt everything people tell you?” Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged. “You have some serious trust issues. Not everyone is out to get you you know.” Naruto muttered.

“You should be the one with the trust issues, if everything that you have told me is true.” Sasuke said and it was Naruto’s turn to shrug.

“It is what it is. I’ve done everything in my power to change their opinions, but I don’t think that anything less than my death will change the hate in their hearts.” Naruto muttered. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed on Naruto’s form, he could see the exhaustion in the way that Naruto carried himself. It was almost like Naruto was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, or more like the weight of the village. Knowing Naruto like he did he probably did, Naruto probably did carry more weight than anyone else did.

“Maybe it’s time the village takes some of your burden off of you. Surely, by now they now that they are destroying you slowly.” Sasuke said.

“They know and they don’t care. After all I’m only a demonic tool to them.” Naruto reminded Sasuke, who scowled at Naruto’s back. Sasuke wondered why he thought it was a good idea to return to that pathetic village, if they couldn’t even respect Naruto after all of these years. What hope did Sasuke have of getting respect especially since he was the one that had abandoned the village so that he could get stronger. 

After that the two boys walked in silence, Sasuke following a little behind Naruto. His thoughts were racing with anxiety over when he would be back within Konoha’s gates again. Sasuke wondered how Naruto could allow people to treat him so badly, Sasuke would have killed them all by now. Sasuke would think that Naruto would put his own happiness before anyone else’s but then again Naruto wasn’t that selfish, not even when he was deeply hurting over how badly he’d been treated. 

“Why do I get the feeling that Konoha isn’t to be trusted?” Sasuke asked. “I’m sure those old bats have a plan for you even if you not return with me.” Naruto shrugged.

“I don’t care what they think as long as you are home.” Naruto said not mentioning the Hokage had a plan for them. Sasuke snorted. He didn’t plan on staying in Konoha long, only long enough to to get the council off of Naruto’s back. He would do whatever was necessary to make them leave Naruto alone. After all that Naruto had already endured, he deserved to finally be able to have some peace without constantly fighting for it. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh when Konoha’s gates were in the distance. He had never thought that he would be returning here, not after what had happened to his family.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

“Sometimes you just have to let the bad memories go.” Naruto said. “if you ever want to have peace that is.”

“Peace doesn’t exactly fit in a sentence with my name.” Sasuke said dryly. “actually it doesn’t really with any ninja.”

“Maybe not but its what we all strive for.” Naruto said. “And as long as there are ninja there will always be conflict, but it doesn’t hurt to strive for peace.”

“It’s an impossible dream, so it letting go of what happened to my family.” Sasuke said as he and Naruto passed through Konoha’s gates.

“Sasuke Uchiha, the Council would like to meet with you.” An Anbu man said, as he grabbed Sasuke’s arms and wrenched them behind his back before placing chakra draining handcuffs around his wrists.

“Hey,” Naruto cried out protesting Sasuke’s rough treatment. “he’s not going to hurt anyone.”

“One can never be too sure.” The Anbu replied before shoving Sasuke forward, leaving Naruto scowling at his back. Naruto wondered what the council could possibly want with Sasuke. Naruto had done what they asked, he had brought Sasuke back unharmed, although Naruto suspected that the council had wanted it to be a suicide mission for him. Naruto couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces and Naruto wanted to be there to see it. However, he needed to check in with Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei. Naruto hadn’t been allowed to give them any of his mission details, but Sakura had made him promise to come and check in with her when he got back. 

Heading towards the hospital, Naruto ignored the glares sent his way. Naruto sighed, he was slowly growing tired of trying to change their opinions. Maybe the council was right in saying that Naruto was better off dead. If he was dead he couldn’t potentially destroy Konoha. Naruto snorted at the thought, he didn’t actually believe that the council had Konoha’s best interests at heart. No, there was a reason that they wanted Naruto out of the way because they knew that Naruto would defend Konoha until his last breath or so they thought. Naruto had plans that no one would ever know about although Naruto wasn’t even sure he was going to follow through with said plans because the price of getting caught wouldn’t be good. In fact it really could mean the end of Naruto’s life. He supposed he would have to wait and see what the old bats tried to do before Naruto made any decisions.

“Sakura-Chan!” Naruto called out cheerfully as he entered the hospital to find Sakura at the nurses station.

“You’re back.” Sakura said looking up at him, before walking over and proceeding to look him over. “And unhurt.”

“It was an easy mission.” Naruto said offering Sakura a small smile.

“And you still can’t tell me about it can you?” Sakura asked, eyeing her blonde teammate. 

“You’ll find out here shortly.” Naruto replied. “I don’t think you will have to wait for long.”

“Mysterious.” Sakura commented noting that Naruto seemed to be a bit off. He was quieter than usual and his blue eyes weren’t filled with the normal cheer and joy that was to be expected of the knucklehead. 

“Are you okay?” Sakura asked and Naruto frowned at her.

“I’m fine, just have a lot on my mind and I’m a little tired from the mission.” Naruto admitted.

“Go home and get some rest then.” Sakura said, “You deserve it.” Naruto nodded and turned and headed to the door, he did want to get home but at the same time he wanted to know what the council planning on doing with Sasuke. Were they going to have him executed? Even though technically the only thing that Sasuke had done wrong so far had been leaving the village. As far as Naruto knew Sasuke hadn’t yet made any plans for Konoha, of course that could change at any given time. Sasuke was hard to read at the best of times, who knew what he had planned when he agreed to come back with Naruto. 

Naruto sighed and started towards his apartment he was sure the council would come and get him if he was needed. Naruto wondered if the Hokage even realized that the council was sending him on missions for their own private use, surely she had noticed when he showed up at team meetings looking more than a little exhausted. Naruto wondered what excuses that the council would give the Hokage. 

“Old bats are over stepping their bounds.” Naruto muttered as he reached his apartment. He was beyond exhausted and all he wanted to do was rest, the council had been sending him on several missions a week, most of which he did not get paid for. Naruto knew they had something planned which is why Naruto was going along with them, he needed to know what they were planning. 

Entering his apartment, Naruto ignored the spray painted words on his door. He was used to the hurt that the careless words often brought. No matter how hard he worked for the village he would never be accepted as anything but a demon. 

Naruto had just sat his pack on the floor, when he heard someone pounding on his door. Groaning, Naruto made his way over pulled the door open. An Anbu member stood glaring at him.

“What do you want?” Naruto asked rudely.

“The Council wants to see you.” the man replied.

“Why?” Naruto asked. “I’ve barely gotten back from my last mission. I deserve to rest.”

“It has something to do with the condition that the Uchiha was returned in.” The Anbu said and Naruto frowned.

“He was just fine when we walked through the village gates.” Naruto said. “If something happened to him it wasn’t because of me.”

“Are you accusing the council of attacking the ninja that they had you bring back? That could be considered treason and you could executed for making such a comment.” The Anbu asked. Shit Naruto thought he had better watch his mouth because the council could try to have him killed.

“Of course not.” Naruto said. “But considering that Sasuke isn’t exactly well liked because he left anyone could have done it.” Naruto pointed out.

“You are the only person aside from the council that knows that he is here.” The Anbu replied and Naruto sighed. It looked like he would be taking the fall for whatever the council had planned. Something told Naruto that this wasn’t going to end well for him.

“Fine. Take me to them.” Naruto muttered. He was quickly growing tired of their plotting, there would be hell to pay for whatever they were cooking up. 

As Naruto followed the Anbu through the streets towards the council’s office, Naruto caught sight of Iruka who wave him.

“You’re finally home.” Iruka said approaching his former student, noticing how tired the younger man looked. “You look like you could get some rest.”

“You have no idea.” Naruto told his former Sensei. “I feel like I could sleep for a month.”

“You need to take care of yourself.” Iruka said softly. “Its not good for you to be running yourself ragged.”

“I know and I promise I will, but I’m late for a meeting right now.” Naruto said, saying goodbye and continuing to follow the Anbu down the street, all the while feeling Iruka’s eyes on his back the entire time. 

Upon arriving at the council’s office, Naruto was shocked to see that Sasuke had been severely beaten, both of his eyes were swollen shut, his jaw bruised and so swollen that Naruto doubted that Sasuke would be able to talk for a while, which meant that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to talk about who had done this to him, which was no doubt a part of the council’s plan.

“We told you to bring him back unharmed.” Homura said. “And you dare bring him to us in this condition.”

“He was perfectly fine when we came through the gates.” Naruto stated. “Why you want to place the blame for this on me I don’t know. But Granny Tsunade isn’t going to continue letting you manipulate me like this.”

“Treason is what you are talking about.” Homura said. “You have beaten the last Uchiha so badly that he can never be a ninja again, actually he probably won’t ever be able to walk again considering the damage to his spine.” 

“I bet if you let Granny see him she could fix it.” Naruto stated. “But something tells me that you don’t want her to see him. Which is why he has a private nurse.” just seeing what the council had done to his friend angered him beyond words. Naruto would make sure to tell Tsunade everything that the council was doing behind her back. They could be the ones charged with treason and he said so.

“Are you sure about that?” Koharu asked smugly, as the door burst open a few minutes later, an Anbu rushing into the room sounding panicked.

“Lady Tsunade and Shizune were both found unconscious in the Hokage’s office. They were both taken to the hospital where blood work was taken and poison was found in both of their systems. At this point the doctors aren’t sure if either will make it through the night.” The Anbu informed them and Naruto’s blood ran cold, this had been apart of their plan all along.

When the Anbu left the room, both Homura and Koharu turned to face Naruto. 

“I’m betting the poison will be found in your apartment. Mr. Uzumaki.” Homura stated coldly. “And when it is you will be sentenced to death.”

“That’s why you sent me after Sasuke.” Naruto said. “Because you wanted to plant the evidence in my apartment so that I can take the fall for your little plan.”

“You are a smart one.” Koharu said, nodding towards the Anbu waiting by the door. 

“Arrest, Mr. Uzumaki and take him to prison. We have special arrangements made for him since he has injured the last Uchiha beyond repair and has tried to assassinate our Hokage.” Koharu ordered.

“You won’t get by with this.” Naruto said. “Someone will figure out what you are up too.”

“Not until it’s too late for you and you lose your head.” Homura said watching as chakra draining handcuffs were fastened around Naruto’s wrists.

“The only ones I planned on killing were you two!” Naruto shouted as he was dragged from the room.

Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be full of torture. Liz


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence Forgotten   
Chapter 2

Naruto was dragged down into the dark depths of the underground prison. Naruto supposed he should have seen this coming, the poisoning of Tsunade and Shizune was surprising enough, it likely meant that the council was being controlled by someone else this entire time. The only person that could have been was Danzo, whom had dreamed of being Hokage for as long as Naruto could remember. 

As Naruto was dragged into a dark cell, his handcuffed hands were lifted up onto a hook from the ceiling, his arms being wrenched behind him, pain shooting through his back as he hung there.

“Is this your plan?” Naruto asked watching as both council members transformed back to their real selves, which was two members of Root, which confirmed Naruto’s suspicions about who was behind this entire mess. Naruto hadn’t thought the man would be so bold as to poison the Hokage and her assistant. 

“No, I have much worse planned for you.” A deep voice said from a dark part of the cell. “by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be so broken that you won’t ever be able to be fixed.” Danzo laughed. “And I will be enjoying my new role as Hokage.”

“You won’t get by with it.” Naruto seethed, wincing at the pull on his shoulders. “Someone will figure out what you are up too.” Danzo sneered, he was going to have a lot of fun with the beast in front of him. Too bad his plans would end up destroying him, he wouldn’t be any good as a ninja anymore. If only the fox boy knew what Danzo had in store for him maybe then he would be a little more afraid. Danzo had every intention of making Naruto so fearful that he wouldn’t dare try to escape from Danzo without threat of severe punishment.

“They might figure it out.” Danzo said. “But they won’t be able to stop me.”

“Gaara will kill you.” Naruto hissed although he wasn’t sure how Suna would find out about Naruto’s current predicament.

“How are they going to find out?” Danzo asked. “All your friends believe that you have been arrested for attempted murder and for plotting with the Uchiha to destroy Konoha.”

“My friends know me better than that.” Naruto snarled. “They won’t believe that I tried to kill Granny Tsunade and as for the Sasuke issue no one knows that he is here.” Naruto said, and Danzo laughed again, the sound filling Naruto with dread.

“Everyone found out about you beating Sasuke nearly to death just to bring him home, this morning. You’re pink haired teammate isn’t very pleased with you, neither is your team leader.”

“They know that I wouldn’t have harmed him.” Naruto hissed.

“Poor stupid idiot.” Danzo said shaking his head. “your teammate is more worried about him than what’s going to happen to you.”

“Because I am sure you made it sound like I was going to be locked up for years, when really you plan on having me killed.” Naruto said panting harshly, not only was his position painful but it also made it hard for Naruto to breathe. 

“I may end up doing something completely different because there is a market for boys about your age.” Danzo murmured another idea forming in his head, Naruto really wouldn’t like him when Danzo put his plans into actions, plans that would make Naruto into a perfect personal pet who would do whatever was asked of him. 

“Strip him of his clothes.” Danzo ordered a solider that was standing near the cell door. “And then bring me the electrical prod. He’s going to learn the meaning of pain.” Naruto glared at Danzo, hating the man more with each word that he spoke. But what could he do his hands were literally tied.

“You better not do what I think your going to do.” Naruto said.

“Not yet.” Danzo said. “I’m saving that for later, when you least expect it. I have plans for making it super special.”

“Iruka won’t give up on finding me.” Naruto yelled as Danzo’s goons began stripping Naruto’s clothes off of him, leaving him nude and shivering in the cool cell. Naruto hissed and glared wishing that he could get his hands free so he could kill those who dared to touch him. Naruto watched as Danzo took the electrical prod that was handed to him, and he started towards Naruto, laughing at the anger he saw in Naruto’s eyes, knowing that Naruto really wouldn’t like what Danzo was about to do. Danzo smirked and reached out and wrapped his hand around Naruto’s slack member and tightened his hand, applying pressure as he began to squeeze and pump at the same time, when Naruto was stiff, Danzo placed the electrical prod against the erect member and shot a jolt of electricity after he had let go. Naruto released such a pained scream, his body shaking with the agony that coursed throughout his body. Without warning, Danzo shot another jolt of electricity through him, enjoying the pained cries and the tears that had formed in the blonde boy’s eyes.

“I think we are going to need to do surgery.” Danzo said thoughtfully as Naruto screamed again when Danzo shot another jolt of pain through him, this time through his balls. 

“What kind of surgery?” A Root member asked, watching as Naruto’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he passed out from the amount of pain that he had been put through.

“To remove his vocal chords, that way no one can hear him screaming and come running. Although I do have an idea that will discourage anyone from searching for him.” Danzo replied, feeling more pleased with the idea.

“Prepare the prisoner for the village meeting that I had the council members announce, no one will look for him after what I do at this meeting. After that he will be taken into surgery and he will soon meet with my precious pets.” Danzo said. “If he does well in training he will be sold before anyone finds out the truth.” 

Twenty minutes later, another prisoner transformed to look like Naruto was handcuffed and forced out of the cell and down the halls of the prison. As they exited the building, the prisoner winced at the blinding sunlight. He had been in the darkness for years and wasn’t used to seeing sunlight after such a long time. The Naruto look alike was forced down the streets of Konoha until they reached the Hokage Tower where a large crowd of people already appeared. Danzo was going to enjoy every since second of this.   
Shoving Naruto in front of him, in front of the large crowd. Danzo made sure that Naruto was placed directly in front of his teammates and his former teacher Iruka. Shoving the boy to his knees, bright blue terrified eyes met with those that cared about him the most. Danzo nodded towards some soldiers he had go stand behind Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura, holding them in place in case they should attempt to save Naruto from his punishment.

“The culprit behind the Hokage’s poisoning is kneeling before you now,” Danzo stated. “And while some of you may have a hard time believing this, the poison was found along with detailed plans of the assassination were found in his apartment. Why Mr. Uzumaki planned to kill the one that he claimed to care about I don’t know. But I do know that this, this murder attempt can’t go unpunished.” Danzo continued, taking pleasure in the growing in Naruto’s friends faces. Whether they actually believed that Naruto had attempted to kill the Hokage with the evidence Danzo presented or by the fact that they were about to realize that Naruto was about to be sentenced to death he wasn’t sure, but he very much liked seeing their expressions. 

“His punishment is death without burial.” Danzo said as he reached for the Katana that his assistant held. Taking the weapon in his hand, Danzo lined the sharp blade up with Naruto’s neck, ignoring the growing protests of those of Naruto’s friends. When he was comfortable with the arc of the weapon, Danzo drew back the Katana he swung it down towards Naruto’s neck, the sharp blade biting into the skin, and sliced through bone, sending blood flying everywhere as the blade sliced through the teenagers neck until finally the Katana completely severed the head, the blonde haired head falling to the ground and rolling until it stopped at Iruka’s feet. Danzo watched with glee as tears filled the man’s eyes and sobs escaped his lips, as he knelt down and picked up the bloody head of his former student, bloody dripped from Naruto’s lips and where Naruto’s head had been severed. 

“You won’t get by with this, Danzo.” Iruka sobbed, not caring that he was getting covered in Naruto’s blood, or that he was holding Naruto’s severed head in his arms. 

“Toss his body outside the village gates, and leave it for the buzzards, Anyone who attempts to bury him will be punished harshly.” Danzo ordered offering Iruka a wide grin, enjoying the heartache the he had caused the gentle man. Unknown to him, a pissed off Kazekage was standing in the shadows and had witnessed the entire scene.

 

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy! Liz


	3. Chapter 3

Innocence Forgotten   
Chapter 3  
(Warning Rape in this chapter)

After the body was removed from the grounds, Danzo returned to the prison where the real Naruto was currently undergoing surgery in the prisons medical bay. Danzo was anxious for the boy’s training to begin, by the time that Danzo was through with him Naruto wouldn’t be able to do anything but offer up his ass to anyone that passed him by, he truly would become a whore. Of course, Danzo might have to wait until Naruto recovered from surgery first, although Danzo could admit that he really didn’t give a damn about any kind of recovery time, allowing Naruto to recover meant that Danzo would be losing out on money and he couldn’t afford that. Naruto truly would be a nice money maker, and with his friends believing that he was dead, no one would come searching for him.  
“Tell me when he’s out of surgery.” Danzo told the nurse. “I need to go make some arrangement's for when he comes home.” the nurse nodded and Danzo turned and headed out of the prison and towards his home.

At home, Danzo headed down into the basement where he opened a cell like door to a room that was completely made of stone. Danzo smirked, Naruto would love his new surroundings considering they were just like his prison cell except he wouldn’t be hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. No, if he misbehaved he would be hanging from the ceiling by his neck and Danzo really didn’t want that to happen, considering the amount of money that Danzo stood to make from Naruto. Who wouldn’t want to fuck a Jinchuuriki? Especially since said Jinchuuriki couldn’t do anything about it? Chuckling to himself, Danzo walked over to the dresser and pulled out a choke collar, and a chain leash. Tossing them on the small pet bed, Danzo exited the room. He couldn’t wait to see what his new ‘pet’ would like stripped bare and forced to crawl on his hands and knees, with his ass just begging to be fucked hard. Not only would Danzo enjoy that ass, but so would any guest of Danzo’s that wanted to fuck someone like Naruto. If Danzo could get his hands on other Jinchuuriki he might base his business off of that but unfortunately it looked like Naruto would be the only Jinchuuriki, Danzo would have to take the other whores out of the orphanage if he wanted to make some serious money. Just the thought of his plans sent a wave of excitement running through Danzo’s veins. He really hoped that he could put them into action earlier than he had planned. He hoped that he could start training Naruto as soon as he woke up from surgery, but he supposed that would depend on what the surgeon had to say about it.

When he was finished making the arrangements for Naruto’s return, Danzo headed back to the hospital, hoping that there would be good news about his new sex slave. Upon entering the medical area, Danzo found Naruto lying unconscious on a bed, his throat wrapped in bandages.

“He came through the surgery well.” The doctor told him. “He should make a complete recovery.”

“Good, when can he be released.” Danzo asked, barely able to contain the excitement at the plans that he had made for Naruto. 

“As soon as he is awake, but he will likely be quite groggy for a little while.” the doctor replied. 

“Groggy enough to realize what’s happening to him?” Danzo asked as another idea formed in his head. One that involved his dog and an unconscious Naruto. 

“Probably not.” The surgeon replied, “he’s going to be pretty out of it.” he was almost afraid to ask what Danzo was planning to do with the boy, knowing the other man it probably wasn’t anything good. 

“Have him moved to my home.” Danzo told him.

“Now? He’s not even conscious? And he won’t be for quite a while.”

“If you don’t want to lose your head you will do as I ask, and not tell anyone about it.” Danzo said, making sure that the threat was understood loud and clear. He wasn’t going to tolerate anyone disobeying his orders. 

“Yes, sir, Hokage-Sama.” the surgeon replied as he rushed off to prepare the unconscious boy for his journey to Danzo’s home. 

A few hours later and Danzo was placing the choke collar around Naruto’s bandaged throat, from there he connected it to the chain on the wall. After that Danzo proceeded to strip Naruto of his clothes, tossing them in the garbage can near the door before he grabbed a few pillows and placed them underneath Naruto’s hips, making sure that Naruto’s ass was high enough in the air that it would be easy for his dog to have access.

Once Danzo was satisfied with the way that Naruto looked, he exited the room, returning a few short minutes later with his Great Dane, Demon. Shutting the door behind him, Danzo took the leash off of Demon, who was trained to pretty much fuck anything with a hole in them. Danzo watched as Demon made his way over to Naruto, his nose sniffing at Naruto’s ass briefly before he backed up and mounted Naruto, his dog cock sliding easily into Naruto’s ass. Danzo watched the Great Dane thrust into Naruto until he was finished and he climbed off and made his way back to Danzo’s side.

Good boy.” Danzo murmured. “Stay with him tonight and have as much fun with him as you like, he’s going to be your new roommate.” Danzo walked out of the room, leaving the unconscious boy and the dog alone together. Danzo figured that Naruto would regain consciousness soon enough and then he would be able to feel what had been done to him. Danzo wanted Naruto to feel as much pain as possible, he wanted Naruto to suffer more than he ever had before. Most of all, Danzo wanted Naruto to be so completely broken that he wouldn’t ever defy Danzo’s orders on threat of severe punishment. 

A few hours later, Danzo returned to the room to find Danzo bent over Naruto’s wriggling form. Taking a closer look at Naruto, Danzo noticed that Naruto’s hands were wrapped around the chain pulling on it, attempting to choke himself. 

Rage filled Danzo and he made his way over, and kicked Naruto hard in his side, making Naruto release the chain and wrap his arms around his ribs. Reaching down, Danzo picked Naruto up by his throat, smirking at Naruto’s pained expression when the dog was pulled out of him.

“If you think you are going to kill yourself on my watch.” Danzo hissed angrily, “Think again, I have plans for you.” Dropping Naruto, Danzo clipped a leash to Naruto’s collar and unchained him from the wall, before roughly dragging a choking Naruto across the floor, not caring that he was hurting Naruto as he done so.   
Danzo dragged the choking Naruto down the hall and into his private lab where he had his own doctors working on making special medications. Dragging Naruto over to the metal table in the middle of the room, Danzo hoisted Naruto onto it, and proceeded to tie him down with restraints. 

“Amputate both hands.” Danzo ordered the doctor that approached him, when he saw Naruto being tied to the table. “And make sure that he is awake while you do it, and damage his knees so that he will only be able to crawl if he is to move anywhere.” Danzo grinned down at Naruto who began to struggle against his restraints.

“Are you sure that is what you want us to do, he’ll be in excruciating pain.” Draco asked not liking what he was about to be forced to do to an innocent kid.

“Of course, I’m sure. And if you don’t want to die, Malfoy, you will follow my orders.” Danzo snapped, wondering what it would take to get some loyal followers. 

“Fine.” Draco turned towards a table that had several tools setting on it. Reaching down, he picked up the electric bone saw, he hated what he was about to do, but what choice did he have? Turning back to the blonde boy on the table, Draco swallowed hard and tried to ignore the terror he could see in the boy’s face, he could see and smell blood coming from between Naruto’s thighs and he wondered what the kid had done so bad that he had deserved to be treated like this. What could any person have done to deserve this being done to them?

“I’m sorry.” Draco whispered as he brought the saw down on Naruto’s left wrist. Naruto’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as Draco sawed away at the bone until Naruto’s left hand was no longer connected. Putting the saw down, Draco stitched and wrapped bandages around the stump, before he turned and repeated the process with Naruto’s right hand, Draco was glad that half way through the procedure the boy had passed out from the amount of pain that he was in. He couldn’t imagine being forced to remain awake during an amputation. 

Four hours later, Draco finished working on both knees and removing the hands. If Naruto was to ever walk again, it wouldn’t be without excruciating pain, however, Draco knew that if Tsunade were to ever regain consciousness she would be able to fix Naruto’s damaged knees which is the way that Draco wanted it, he wasn’t going to mention that little fact to Danzo though. 

“Is there anything else you want me to do?” Draco asked Danzo. “Like remove his spine so that he can’t move at all.”

“No need for that, I need him to have some mobility.” Danzo replied. “And I think you’ve done all that needs to be done. Have him moved back to his room, when his blood has been replenished.”

“He’s going to need some time to recover.” Draco mentioned. “With his knees damaged and his hands gone, he’s not going to be much use to you for a time.” 

“I think we have plenty of time.” Danzo lied, his plans were to put Naruto to work immediately, he didn’t care about Naruto needing medical care. “And with his friends believing him to be dead no one will come looking for him.”

A few hours later, a miserable Naruto was once again chained up in what Naruto considering his prison cell. The boy lay on his side, his bandaged arms tucked to his side as tears poured down his face. His one chance at being set free from this hell was no gone, and Danzo had made sure that he couldn’t try to kill himself again. What was Danzo’s purpose in doing this? Why make his friends think that he was dead? Would anyone come and find him? Naruto would have been happy for an Anbu member to find him.   
Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to imagine himself back at Iruka’s apartment chatting over a steaming bowl of ramen. Would he ever get to see his former teacher again? What about Sasuke? Was he okay? Were his injuries really as bad as the so called council had made them out to be? Naruto hoped not because someone needed to be able to protect Konoha. Naruto didn’t think that would be possible for him anymore, he wouldn’t be able to do much anymore, he wouldn’t be worth anything to anyone. The fact that he had a collar that choked him if he moved too much only made matters worse. 

Sighing, Naruto raised an arm and stared at the bandaged stump. What use was a ninja that couldn’t talk and had no hands? How would he be able to perform any kind of jutsu? What had Naruto done that was so wrong that he deserved to be put through this? Was he as evil as the council and villagers believed him to be?   
Hearing the door open, Naruto stared at Danzo, who was dressed in the Hokage’s robes. 

“You’re coming to work with me.” Danzo stated as he walked across the room, and reached down after going through a few hand signs and touched Naruto’s head, changing his yellow hair to black. 

Danzo clipped the leash to Naruto’s collar and yanked him up to where he was on his knees and bandaged stumps. Tears filled his eyes, as pain shot through him. Did Danzo not realize that Naruto needed more than a few hours to recover? He was still incredibly sore after Danzo’s little fun with surgery and from where Danzo’s dog had had his way with Naruto. How Danzo could think any of that was fun was puzzling to Naruto, it was pretty clear to him that Danzo was a sick and twisted man, and Naruto was going to be forced to go through hell until someone found him or Naruto found a way to kill himself. 

“Come on.” Danzo snarled and yanked on the leash causing the collar to tighten around Naruto’s throat and make him gag. “You’re too damn slow.”  
I’m too damn sore Naruto thought bitterly as he tried to move forward, each movement sending agony shooting through him. Growling under his breath, Danzo reached down and picked Naruto up, slinging him over his shoulder before disappearing with a flash and appearing in the Hokage’s office, where he shoved Naruto underneath the Hokage’s desk. Unzipping his pants and dropping them to the floor, Danzo moved the robes out of the way as he sat down and pulled his chair up to the desk. 

“Suck me!” Danzo ordered, thrusting his hips towards Naruto’s face. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned forward, his knees screaming in pain, as he wrapped his lips around Danzo’s cock. He hated this, Naruto didn’t want to pleasure this man but if he didn’t who knew what Danzo would put him through next. Danzo moaned as he felt Naruto’s tongue lick up and down his cock, before Naruto began sucking.

“Harder!” Danzo hissed, reaching beneath the desk and grabbing a hold of Naruto’s hair and shoving himself further into the boy’s mouth.  
“The Kazekage would like to see you.” Danzo’s assistant said standing at the door.

“Send him in.” Danzo stated as Naruto began sucking harder and Danzo had to stifle a moan as Gaara entered the room.

“What can I do for you?” Danzo asked as the man crossed the room to stand in front of him.

“I want to know where Naruto is.” Gaara demanded coldly.

“He was executed for his attempted assassination.” Danzo replied, his hand shoving Naruto’s mouth further onto his cock.

“About that. The body was not that of Naruto’s which leads me to believe that Naruto is still alive.” Gaara replied and Danzo frowned. 

“Why would I keep him alive after what he done?” Danzo asked as he came hard into Naruto’s mouth. 

“I think you had plans for Naruto.” Gaara replied. “Plans that you didn’t want anyone to know about. In fact I believe you are the reason that Tsunade and Shizune are in the condition that they are in, and if I can prove it I’m going to bring hell down on Konoha’s head, because without Naruto there is no treaty between Konoha and Suna. And I think it’s extremely rude to be getting a blow job in front of a Kage.” Danzo flushed before narrowing his eyes. Gaara was much smarter than Danzo had given him credit. He was clearly going to have to keep an eye on the Kazekage, especially if Danzo wanted to continue with his plans.

“Are you sure that I can’t tempt you into keeping the treaty with Konoha?” Danzo asked. “This bastard gives one hell of a blow job. Perhaps you would like to take him for a ride?” Gaara stared at him with a look of disgust on his face. 

“Is that how you plan on keeping your other treaties, whoring some poor soul out?” Gaara asked.

“Whores know how to keep people happy.” Danzo replied. “besides this one is special and I know that your tastes run to the male variety.”

“That’s only if they are willing.” Gaara replied. “I don’t like the idea of forcing anyone to do something that they don’t want to do. And something tells me that this one is far from willing.” Danzo’s eyes narrowed, the Kazekage was indeed much smarter than Danzo had .Once Gaara was gone, Danzo shoved himself away from the desk, and reached down he wrenched Naruto out from underneath the desk and spun him around, forcing him to bend over the desk, leaving his ass out in the air. 

Naruto winced as he felt Danzo’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks seconds before a blinding pain shot through him and his ass was completely filled. Tears filled Naruto’s eyes as Danzo pulled out and slammed back in so hard that that it shoved Naruto forward into the desk, leaving no doubt that Naruto would bruise from the encounter. 

“You’re so damn tight.” Danzo grunted as he slammed into Naruto again. Naruto, if he still had a voice, would have been screaming at that point, his body was on fire with agony and Naruto doubted that Danzo cared.

Suddenly the door burst open and an angry dark haired ninja filled the doorway. Naruto watched as Sasuke’s lip curled with disgusts at the sight of Danzo relentlessly fucking the crippled boy on his desk. Sasuke stared at the place where the boy’s hands should have been and wondered what had happened that the boy had lost them.

“Do you want a turn, Sasuke?” Danzo asked as he continued his rough pace despite knowing the pain that he was causing Naruto. 

“I would rather that the person actually want me.” Sasuke replied because it was clear to him the other wasn’t getting any pleasure out of this moment. 

What do you want then?” Danzo moaned as his hands tightened around Naruto’s hips as he came inside of Naruto. Pulling out, he roughly shoved Naruto away from him not caring that Naruto hit the ground hard. 

“Get in the corner.” Naruto heard Danzo order and Naruto crawled painfully into the corner feeling Sasuke’s eyes on him. Naruto wished that he could call out to Sasuke for help but Naruto was now stuck in a silent world. 

“You didn’t have to be so rough with him.” Sasuke said, his heart hurting at the sight of the blue eyes that so reminded him of Naruto’s. Sasuke had been unconscious in the hospital at the time of Naruto’s execution. Had that not been the case he would have found a way to free his friend and former lover. As it was hearing about the decapitation of his best friend hadn’t been easy. Naruto hadn’t deserved to die like that and Sasuke would do whatever it took to put Naruto’s murderer into a grave of his own, even if it meant working with the devil himself to get the job done. 

“The only way to get through to that idiot is to be rough.” Danzo replied. “Pain is the only thing he understands.” Sasuke scowled and turned away from the haunting blue eyes, he needed to focus on the reason that he was there.

“I noticed Gaara was here and wondered what he wanted.” Sasuke said.

“He believes that Naruto is alive which is impossible.” Danzo replied. “People can’t live without their heads.” Danzo didn’t see the way Sasuke clinched his hands into fists.  
Naruto watched silently from his corner. Sasuke clearly didn’t like working for Danzo, which made Naruto hope that the Uchiha had plans to bring Danzo down. The man deserved to pay for what he had done to Tsunade and Shizune.

“By the way Gaara wants to move both Tsunade and Shizune to Suna.” Sasuke said his eyes falling on the Naruto in disguise once more, it was almost as if Sasuke knew that it was Naruto in disguise. Naruto blinked and stared back at Sasuke, he needed to be able to somehow convey that he was Naruto but without a voice Naruto wasn’t sure how he would be able to do that. 

“You really should take him for a ride.” Danzo said when he noticed where Sasuke was looking. “His ass is nice and tight.”

“No, thanks, he’s been hurt a little too much, I prefer my males to be healthy, besides he’s not Naruto.” Sasuke said, one eye closing and opening quickly in a blink that made Naruto wonder if he was going crazy. “Although I am curious about your plans for him.”

“He will be trained to entertain my guests.” Danzo replied. “And eventually I will let Orochimaru try his male pregnancy experiment on him. If he successfully bears Orochimaru a child, I will sell his services to the highest bidder.” Danzo explained. “If all goes well, he will be the first of many that I plan to create.”

Naruto stared at the man, so Naruto was nothing but a whore to be abused and be forced to bear children that he didn’t want. Naruto would rather die than allow that to happen. 

The only child he would want to bear would be Sasuke’s, Naruto wasn’t a whore to be sold.

“That’s a little unfair to the boys you will be using for the experiment.” Sasuke said, wishing that he had killed Orochimaru when he’d had the chance. One thing was certain, Sasuke and Gaara were going to have to act quickly if they wanted to save anyone from Danzo’s plot.

“If that’s all, I’ve got things to do.” Danzo said and Sasuke nodded and turned and exited the room. Danzo wouldn’t have the chance to sell the bodies of the innocent if Sasuke had anything to do with it. 

Naruto frowned when Sasuke left, he wanted nothing more than to be with his dark haired lover right then. He didn’t want to be left alone with Danzo, Naruto was certain that Danzo had something else planned and Naruto wasn’t going to like it. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Danzo approached him with a shock collar in his hand.

“It’s time for your training to begin.” Danzo said as he fastened the collar around Naruto’s neck. Naruto glared, his body was still aching after all that it had been forced through, he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. Clearly, Danzo didn’t care though nothing was going to stop him.

“When I tell you to get into position, I want you leaning on your arms with your ass in the air.” Danzo instructed, Naruto frowned he wasn’t a dog that could be ordered about.

“Get in the position.” Danzo ordered and when Naruto didn’t move. Danzo pressed down on the remote controller and sent an electrical shock coursing through Naruto.

“Get into position!” Danzo seethed as he pressed down on the button again even as Naruto moved to do as he was told, tears filling his eyes as pressure was placed on his extremely sore limbs.

“Good now stay that way until I tell you to stop.” Danzo said, his hands running over Naruto’s ass. When his next guest arrived he would get a nice look at Naruto’s delectable ass and hopefully they would want to take it for a ride. Danzo would charge of course because he wanted to make money, but hopefully they would enjoy Naruto’s body so much that they would send their friends his way. Konoha would soon become known as the village that whored out their orphans but Danzo didn’t care. And while it would ruin relations with some villages, Danzo would look forward to the new treaties that would be made.

Thanks for reading. I Know it was a pretty brutal chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Liz


End file.
